<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delights of Yesteryear by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687068">Delights of Yesteryear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne'>RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Steven McGarrett the first, Time Travel, Yup as in Steve's grandfather that he's named after</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in 1940's Hawaii, Danny's had to make a life for himself as he tries to get back to his own time. He does his best to keep away from the families of the people he knew, and he was doing pretty well. Until he crossed paths with Steven McGarrett, Ensign United States Navy Officer, and much like with his future grandson...a bond was formed and it became as strong. </p><p>Except that this bond, with this Steven, went to places Danny could never have expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delights of Yesteryear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read tags before going forward.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny felt the bed sink with the weight of another body before the blanket was tugged away from him. He did his best to ignore it and remain in the realm of sleep. But his visitor seemed to come with determined intention as he tugged Danny's boxers off until his dick sprang free. </p><p>He groaned at both the feeling of someone else's hand on his cock and at being woken up before his alarm went off. Bucking into Steven's hand, he blinked his eyes open and grumbled, "I gave you that key for emergencies." </p><p>"You don't call this an emergency?"   </p><p>Danny heard the brunette's smirk even if his vision wasn't quite focused. But he also heard the slight slurring in his voice. That was something that he’s become used to when it came to Steven’s visits. A lot of the pressures kept him from acting on his instincts and desires while sober. There were plenty of times that those reasons, plus plenty more that he couldn’t share, that Danny’s told him that it would be the ‘last time’, with Steven agreeing and then fucking Danny’s brains out.  </p><p>He didn't bother to focus his vision as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position that also allowed the other to sit on the edge of the bed properly. "My morning wood gets taken care of in the <em> morning</em>, McGarrett...it’s probably not even five.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to wait that long,” Steven told him as he began to stroke Danny’s cock, watching as it grew with more attention. He stopped to stand and quickly strip off his clothes, and get rid of Danny’s only clothing item properly. “I couldn’t.” </p><p>Danny heard Steven almost trip as he went to grab something from the top drawer. That made him sit up a bit and tried to let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. There was a full moon that night, so with the blinds open and nothing blocking the way, it provided <em> some </em> light. “Jesus fuck, how much did you drink?”</p><p>“Nough to give you a great fuck.” Steven answered with a smirk as he pulled the tube of lube Danny kept there. There were also condoms there, and Steve pulled one out and held it up and asked Danny, “Can we skip these tonight?”</p><p>“You know my rule, punk.” Danny reminded him. There had been a huge temptation to call him ‘Babe’. But he couldn’t. Not only because of the times and loss of all the progression that Danny was used to back home, but it was what he would call Steve. Sure, he’d called others that too, but it stuck most with Steve. This situation was weird enough without getting his thoughts and feelings mixed up that way. It was a rabbit hole he was pretty sure he was in, but still in denial of. </p><p>“Is no’ absolute...you’ve lemme done it before,” Steven grumbled with an actual pout. In the darkness of Danny’s bedroom, Steven could be...like <em> this</em>. “Come <em> ooooooooon</em>! You know it feels great to get full of me. You <em> love </em> it!”</p><p>He did. It was filthy and raw and it made him feel <em> claimed</em>! But getting claimed by a married man had him feeling plenty of guilt the morning after. Steven was just so damn addictive. He’s sure a lot of it came from his curiosity of what could have been with <em> his </em> Steve and knew he shouldn’t have let it happen once or stopped it after the first time. </p><p>Now they were in a routine. </p><p>“Please baby…” Steven begged as he reached for Danny’s hand with his free one, and guided it to his own cock. Wrapping his hand over Danny’s he began to make Danny stroke his already hardened cock. “This was all you. Jus’ thinking bout having you got me this excited. And I keep thinkin’ bout filling you up. Fucking that pretty ass of yours. So tight. So <em> good</em>!”</p><p>God, he <em> did </em> love the feeling of being full. </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>When Steven was this drunk, there wasn’t any room for romance. Maybe in their post-sex haze if they didn’t fall asleep. Steven uncapped the tube of lube and coated his fingers and poured some on the cleft of Danny’s ass and then followed it with his lubed fingers and ran it over Danny’s hole. Teasing the entrance lightly before inserting the tip of his index finger. Danny groaned at the intrusion but pushed back against the digit. Steven pressed further until his whole finger penetrated Danny’s hole. It was impatient, but that was part of this. </p><p>Steven fucked Danny’s ass with one finger, then added the second finger, and only fucked the blond with three for less than a minute before he pulled his fingers out and coated his cock. </p><p>Lining the head of his cock against Danny’s hole, Steven pressed on. Moaning Danny’s name and sweet nothings until he was fully sheathed. Danny pressed back, flushed against Steven’s chest, giving Steven the chance to bite down lightly on Danny’s shoulder blade. Leaving possessive marks that will let Danny remember him during the day, while also allowing him to cover it up. </p><p>Steven reached forwards and grabbed Danny’s cock and stroked it slowly, “You feel amazing, Danny…” He pulled back slightly before thrusting back in as deep as he’d been. “So tight. So <em> mine</em>!”</p><p>“Fuck me, Steven...just fuck me already!” Danny growled out. </p><p>Steven kissed the back of Danny’s neck before he adjusted his position, as well as Danny’s, got a good grip on his hips, and then did what the blond all but demanded. </p><p>He fucked Danny with all the passion he wasn’t free to show him in the light of day. As he got closer to his own climax, he stilled so he could stroke Danny so he could reach bliss first. Steven loved how Danny’s hole clenched around his cock as he came. When Danny came and collapsed, Steven held him up as he began fucking him again, searching for his own pleasure. When he came, he was with a loud cry of Danny’s name. </p><p>When he pulled out, it was with an obscene noise that had Steven smiling proudly at himself as he reached towards the lamp on Danny’s bedside table. He needed to see one of his favorite sights. Watching as his come pooled out of Danny’s ass was just so damn satisfying. </p><p>Danny groaned at the light, “Can I go back to sleep now?” </p><p>“Imma get some towels to clean up. Be back soon.” Steven said as he went to Danny’s bathroom. </p><p>When he returned, Danny was already snoozing. The blond didn’t wake as Steven cleaned him up, or when Steven joined him after cleaning himself up. </p><p>Steven held Danny close after turning off the light and falling into a peaceful sleep.  </p><hr/><p>“What are your plans for later?” Steven asked as he fixed his coffee to his liking. It was early. The sky was barely becoming light, but the sun had yet to actually rise. </p><p>Danny shrugged, “Might pull a few more hours at the garage. Might head to the library.” </p><p>Steven licked his lips before taking a long sip of his drink. “You uh...you still trying to learn about the island, huh? You know, there’s no better teacher than experience.” </p><p>“True. But book learning ain’t that bad either,” Danny told him. He was aware that Steven wanted to maybe pass an invite. A chance for them to hang out and be together outside with an plausible excuse. Danny would <em>love</em> that, if he's honest with himself, which is the main reason he doesn't allow it to happen much. The other reasons include that he's looking for ways to get back to his own time, which isn't something he could share with the other man, for a variety of reasons. “Sides, it’s more than simply picking up stuff on the local life and mythology. There’s a chance one of the guys of the HFD is retiring and a slot might open soon. I can become a full-time firefighter, but it’ll help if I’m ready for the exam portion of it.” </p><p>“Right. Your half time gig. Ya know, and don’t get offended-”</p><p>“Is what is usually said before I get offended.” Danny retorted as he finished up fixing his own coffee to his liking. </p><p>Steven rolled his eyes, “You’re fucking clever, Danny. You solved that case on your own, brought justice to a framed man no one else was giving a fair shot to, and put a killer away. You’d do better in HPD.”</p><p>Danny smiled at the other man. There were millions of things he wishes he could tell him, but can’t. It breaks his heart as he knew the story that would befall this great man. </p><p>“Thank you. That means more than you’d ever know. But being a firefighter’s what in my blood. My dad was one and...it’s something I feel like I gotta try first.” </p><p>“...if I ever tried out for the academy, would you do it with me?” Steven suddenly asked. </p><p>Danny blinked but replied before he could even think too much about it. “Yes.” </p><p>Steven smiled as he placed his mug down and closed the space between them, cupped Danny’s face, and kissed him. “You should come over for dinner. Johnny and Debby would love to see you again.” </p><p>All of the bubbly feelings that had been there a moment ago, popped and dissolved as he was reminded he was ‘the other woman’ in this scenario. </p><p>Steven must have seen it on his face clear as day because he kissed him again instead of saying anything else. Trying to put whatever he couldn’t say in words into that kiss. Danny selfishly kissed him back. He knew this wasn’t forever, since he was actively looking for a way to go back to his own time. He knew the fate of Steven McGarrett. He knew this was all sorts of wrong and part of the reason he liked it when Steven arrived drunk as a skunk and took what he wanted. He told himself that if Steven brought the worst of his version to Danny’s at night, then his family would only get the best. </p><p>When they pulled apart, Danny smiled at him, even if it was pained, and told him. “Go. You shouldn’t miss breakfast with them.” </p><p>“Right. I’ll...I’ll…”</p><p>“Bring the beer for the game on Friday?” Danny prompted. </p><p>Steven smiled and nodded. Even though they both knew perfectly well that Steven would come back way before Friday. “See you soon, Danny.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>